Ginny's Encounter
by lover-of-potions
Summary: The polyjuice potion backfired and Ron and Harry are determined to find more information on the chamber of secrets. Ginny accompanies them on a new adventure taking the place of Hermione. Warning- contains corporal punishment.
1. Know it all

After their failure with the polyjuice potion, trying to gain information about the chamber of secrets, they moved onto plan B. They now knew where the entrance to the Slytherin common room is, and the password, so what's stopping them from exploring it further. If they couldn't extract any information from Draco, then perhaps they could find some clues lying around.

Ginny was sitting in the corner listening to Ron and Harry's plan. They never noticed her listening in, as she pretends to write some more in her journal. She wished she could get Harrys attention once and awhile and not be so immature.

They planned to sneak down to the dungeons, after curfew, hide under their invisibility cloak, and sneak in while using their marauder's map. How childish, do they have no imagination?

"That's not going work you know?" Ginny finally piped up, as if she's done it before.

"Stay out of it Ginny, it's non of your business." Ron replied in a disgusted tone.

"Well its true! I mean you're lucky you aren't suspended after what happened to Hermione."

"And how do you know its not going to work?" Ron retorted.

"Being Fred and George's sister has its benefits. First off, what if Snape suspects something and goes to check on the common room. There is only one way out, you'll be trapped."

"She has a point Ron." Harry remarked. "We don't need to get into anymore trouble then we already are."

Ron turned to Ginny and asked "And what, you think you could accompany us on this little adventure?"

"Why not?" she replied.

"Because you're only in first year!" Ron snapped.

"Yah so, you're only in second!" Ginny snapped back.

"Fine! But if you get caught, it's not our fault!"

"Good!"

So they huddled around the table, beginning to devise their plan. Ron will wait at the end of the corridor, to make sure there is no sign of professors with the map. Ginny will wait next to the entrance of the Slytherin house, and hope that Ron doesn't give the signal someone's coming. If he does, then Ginny will send the signal to Harry in the common room to get out and they'll make a run for it. They will then all take three different routes, meeting up in the hallway near the kitchens on a few floors up. From there they will all go back to their common room together.


	2. And so it begins

Chapter Two

They checked the map, and all the teachers were in their rooms, except for Filch who was doing his routine check around the top floor by the astronomy tower. Mrs. Norris was in the library. It was just past midnight.

They snuck out of the portrait and down the revolving stairs with no problem- other then the odd complaint from the pictures on the walls. It was easy enough getting to the dungeons unnoticed, especially all under the invisibility cloak.

Ron took his position at the end of the hallway, with the map. Ginny waited next to a tapestry, across from the entrance. Harry went in, under the protection of the cloak. A few minutes after Harry entered the common room, Professor Snapes dot began to stir.

"Ginny!" Ron whispered across the hall. "Snape's dot is moving, do you think he knows?"

"Perhaps there's some sort of spell on the common room to detect intruders."

"Probably, but he's not going down the hallway by me, he's going a different route, he's walking towards the hall next to us."

"Do you think Harry has had enough time to search?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know, but we should go, I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't think it's from the spider climbing on the wall in front from me."

Ginny said the password, which opened the portal to the common room and threw in the dung bomb. Harry must have got the point when he came running out.

"Is he coming?!" he gasped, slightly out of breathe.

"We don't know. Right now he's practically standing in the same spot as Ginny only in the hallway next to us." Ron replied, "Bloody hell! His dot is moving threw the wall. If my calculations are right, he's going to come out from behind… the tapestry!"

"There must be a secret passage, RUN!"

But right when they started running, a hex flew out and hit Ginny in the knees. She felt her legs give out and fell on the cold cement, which was now pressing against her cheek. During the panic of the situation, the boys didn't even realise she wasn't following behind. As she was lying there helpless, she could only imagine the trouble she was going to be in. Not only way was this the head of Slytherin, but it was also the scariest teacher in the school.


	3. Trouble makers

Chapter Three

There wasn't much she could do. She was in a full body bind, listening to the footsteps of the professor walking closer. He stopped right in front of her line of view. All she could see was a pair of black-laced shoes peeking through a teacher's robe that just barely swept the floor. Her heart began to beat faster, as the silence grew.

The hex was taken off, and she had complete control of her limbs.

"Stand Ms. Weasley." He said, in his monotone voice, with no hint of emotion.

He stared at her, while she picked herself up on her shaky legs. She couldn't look him in the eyes, her cheeks began to grow warm.

"Do you know what time it is, and look at me when you reply."

His cold voice was almost worse then being yelled at.

"One in the morning."

"And what time is your curfew at?"

"Nine."

"Being well aware of your curfew means you must be well aware you are breaking the rules. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good, now follow me."


	4. To be expected

Chapter Four

They walked through a maze of dark hallways until they finally reached his office door. From there, they descended a spiral staircase, going farther and farther beneath the castle. Ginny felt like she was almost drowning. When they finally arrived at the end, Snape bid her to enter.

The room was circular, surrounded with shelves of jars filled with disgusting creatures. Books covered the wall behind his desk at the far side of the room and a fireplace with two overly stuffed leather chairs were on the right. It would have been a cosier room if she weren't about to be in deep trouble.

She stood there in the middle of the room while he closed and possibly locked the only door. He walked around to face her and leaned in closely.

"I could contact the head of your house, and inform her that she is missing a student and it would be in her best interest to keep a closer eye on her pupils. I am quite sure she would not be pleased. What do you think?"

"No I don't think she would be pleased sir."

"And personally, I do not feel like dealing with a sleep deprived Mcgonagall either. Luckily for me, I've already sent a message to your professor, that there were intruders in the dungeons and I was given full permission to deal with them as if they were in my own house. So I will begin by taking 50 points from Gryffindor."

Ginny thought that that was irrational since he wouldn't actually take 50 points from his own house but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Were you alone tonight Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes sir."

"So how is it that there were three pairs of footsteps running down the hall?"

"I don't know sir."

"It would probably be in your best interest not to lie to me right now, are you going to tell me who accompanied you on this little voyage?"

"No sir."

"I assumed not, you with your foolish Gryffindor pride. Very well, you will be serving three weeks worth of detention scrubbing cauldrons in my room."

Really that wasn't so bad Ginny thought, she could imagine a lot worse.

"And receive a spanking for what you have done."

Like that.

Ginny eyes went huge; she has never been spanked before. She watched her mother spank her brothers a few times; mainly Fred and George but her mother always cuddled them afterwards. She assumed Prof. Snape was not that kind.

"But sir, I'm nearly 13. Aren't I bit old for being spanked?"

"No one is to old for being spanked if that is what it takes to get it through your thick skulls. Luckily for me, my Slytherine's usually get the idea by 5th year, although there are still some questionable ones."

Snape grabbed the armless wooden chair, and sat down removing his teaching robes. His long sleeved white shirt was almost as threatening.

"To me Ms. Weasley."

Ginny's legs began to move but she wasn't entirely sure how. She got just under an arms length away when he grabbed one of her wrist and placed it behind her back. She was then standing next to the man's thighs. His hand then applied pressure to her back, to force her to bend over, until she was fully across his knees. Her other hand was trapped between her body and his hard thighs. It was obvious he's done this before.

He then said in a calm and even tone "The rules are as followed, you may cry and fidget but no kicking, biting or scratching. You will also be required to answer all my questions in a polite manner. Failing to follow these rules will end in further punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, we shall begin."

He flipped up her skirt onto her lower back; she could feel the cold air caressing her legs. As the first smack came in contact with her backside, she could feel her herself growing warmer. The second and third smacks were a lot worse.

"Now Ms. Weasley, you understand the reason for this punishment correct?"

* Smack *

"Yes sir."

"You will not leave your dormitory after curfew again, will you?" * smack *

"No..no sir."

"Very good"

He continued to spank her. She thought it couldn't of hurt more till he adjusted his knees, to reveal more of her lower bottom and she gasped unintentionally. The pain flared more, where her bum met with her thighs. It was at this point she began to sob.

"I hope you are well aware, that the teachers of Hogwarts are only concerned for your safety, and the safety of others. We would not set a curfew, if it weren't in your best interest. Do you understand this?"

"Y…Y..Yes sir"

The smacks continued for a few more minutes, which felt like hours to Ginny and after about twenty, subsided. He put her skirt back and released her wrist. She continued to sob on his knees for a few more seconds until she could find the strength to stand.

She wasn't sure if she felt more embarrassed, guilty or in pain. She knew she shouldn't of followed Ron and Harry, but she wanted Harry to notice her. She felt Snape placing something into her hand but she couldn't look at his eyes. It was a handkerchief he must have had in his pocket. She wiped off her eyes and thanked him for the gesture.

He said, "I hope you are well aware I do not enjoy punishing students like this, but sometimes it is necessary."

All she could do was nod her head in understanding.

"Very well I will escort you back to your common room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at the breakfast table Fred and George noticed Ginny having difficult sitting down on the hard bench.

Fred said, "I heard about your little run in with Snape."

"Ron and Harry told us they could see your dot in Snape's office, and were afraid you were going to be suspended." George continued.

"He's got a hard hand, take it from experience, he probably went light on you, he did with us the first time."

Ginny smiled, realising she was not the only one who received the same punishment from Snape. She knew what she did was wrong and didn't totally hate the man. The following weeks of detention in the dungeons were average. It was almost as if she could see a new side of him. Perhaps underneath all the smirks and abrasive attitude, there was a caring man. But only maybe…


End file.
